degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140922191207
Last Season on Anime Adventures..... The gang were on holiday in Japan when a phenomenon occoured that left them jumping between worlds of anime. After seeing Matt, Tori and Alaya die and saying goodbye to Cam and Kieran, the rest of the gang believe that they've made it back to Japan, however Kieran fucked up the portal and the gang are trapped in another anime world. Ep.1 The gang try to figure out where they are but they soon realise that they are outside the pretegious Ouran Academy. As they explore the school, Ash wonders into the Third Music Room and accidentally knocks over an expensive vase. The soon meet the Ouran Host Club and are dismayed to learn that they wil need to pay back the cost of the vase by working for the club. Ep.2 The gang settle into life as members of the Host Club. Business booms as the female hosts day is announced and the club boosts in popularity. As the days go by, the gang continue to pay off their debt, whilst growing closer to the Host club. Ep.3 As their debt nears completion, the gang realise that their time at Ouran Academy is coming to a close. Chaos strikes though when Lizzy is nowhere to be found. Matters are complicated further when the Hitachiin twins are also found to be missing. As they search the Academy, Yazzy later discovers the missing trio in the classroom engaging in a questionable threesome. Ep.4 The debt is repaid and the portal to the next world suddenly opens, the gang say their goodbye but Honey-Senpai leaves them a warning, the portals to the worlds are closing and they need to find their way home soon. As they arrive in a new world, they soon find themselves back in the world of SAO but learn some shocking information. Ep.5 2 years has passed in the SAO since the gang last passed through a mere month ago. The gang realise that they are no longer in the game itself but the world and come face to face with Kirito. Ash begins to question how many alter ego's of Kieran exist and the others find some familiar faces. Ep.6 The gang are surprised to see Annie and Karen who have also somehow arrived in the anime world. Asuna arrives and explains that to find a way of escaping, they will have to complete GGO. With no other choice, the gang head into the game but tragedy strikes from the off, when GEGI is kiiled by a rogue sniper. Ep.7 Ash, Lizzy, Yazzy, Dani, Karen and Annie realise that they will have to put everything they have into beating the game and finding the path back to reality. As they enter the tournament, they soon learn that the task will be harder than they thought. The gang fight their way through with impressive results but all soon find themselves on the other end of a gun and shots are fired. To be continued.....